Undecicve
by ForgottenShodows
Summary: Duncan and Amanda have been friends since the second grade. In the sixth grade Alejandro and Gwen come in the friendship they begin to talk less and less. Now seniors they're friendship has been renewed and Duncan doesn't want to loose it again. Find out what happens in Undecicve.
1. Chapter 1

**Amanda**

"Oh lets watch 1000 ways to die." I said.

"What's that?"

"It's a show where they show you a thousand ways to die it's on channel 58."

"Hmp." Duncan said picking up the remote and turning it to channel 58."

It was Friday night and I was at home on my couch laying down on Duncan's lap we were watching scary movies but they ended quickly or at least for us we were laughing and talking the entire time. Duncan would usually be doing this with Gwen but she was out of town for the week visiting her grandma.

I knew Duncan since the second grade I was playing with a pair of scissors chasing Heather pretending I was going to cut her hair off when I bumped into Duncan. He had short jet black hair with the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen they were teal. He was wearing a black and blue striped top with blue baggy pants. "You okay?" He asked putting his hand out towards me for me to grab on. I grasped his hand and he pulled me up.

"Yea sorry for bumping you."

"It's okay wanna see the monster truck I found?" He went into his pocket and grabbed a yellow and black truck with dirt still on it.

"So cool!"

That's how it all started. I stole it and he chased me around we would talk and act up and class and have a good time. In the third grade we met Geoff and Bridgett they seemed to always be by each other no matter what. We met Gwen in the sixth grade that's when Duncan and me started to talk less and less and he spent more time with Gwen. That's when I met Alejandro. He was dark and tan with the biggest buck teeth I've seen I couldn't help but laugh he always got made fun of for it but they eventually straightened out. We only talked during lunch with very little conversation but always managed to get little giggles in them. We became closer to each other every time we talked to each other. In the eighth grade we did everything with each other. That's the grade Duncan and me started hanging out and talking more like we used too.

That grade would have been a better year for me except two months after the first day of eighth grade I had to get these chunky nerd glasses because my mom didn't want me wearing contacts because she thought I would leave them in too long and go blind she was overprotective back then. When I went to school with them for the first time I got mad fun of and bullied by Heather and Courtney Al tried to help protect me but it didn't work they kept doing it. Heather would always take my glasses and hide them Courtney would knock my tray out my hand daily and both would walk next to me and slam me into the nearest locker. Id fall to the floor every time my glasses would fall to the ground. The books slammed to ground and then scatter when they hit the floor. Leaving me helpless and crying crawling into a ball on the cold floor which made me cry even harder. This led to me going to juvie for the first time.

I was sick and tired of being defenseless and helpless and I thought Heather and Courtney wouldn't mess with me anymore if I brought a knife to school. So when my mom left for work in the morning and put a sharp knife with a whit handle in my pink skull book bag. When I started flashing it inside the classroom they were scared I could tell by the look in they're eyes but no other than Harold had to go and tell our teacher I brought a knife we had a lock down and I got called to the principles' office. The rest was history. This turned me into the brunette dark green eyed punk I was today.

"Why the fuck are midgets wrestling?" Duncan questioned

We both started laughing at how they died from a chainsaw until I got a text from Alejandro.

**Hey what are you doing wanna come over to my house?:). **As soon as I took it out the green haired punk snatched it out my hand.

"Hmm let's see what your little boyfriend wrote." He said giggling a little and putting his other hand on my stomach to hold me back from getting the phone. "Duncan give it back!" I yelled while trying to snatch it. He lifted up his arm still trying to read the text but quickly moved his arm and gave me back the phone.

"Your not going are you?" Duncan asked with a serious look on his face.

"Why not I've been with you all day."

"Because your mine."He said pushing me making me lay on the couch with his muscular body on top of me are mouths a centimeter away from them touching he was so close I could smell his minty breath.

"And what will you do if I do go with him?" I asked smirking.

"This." He said leaning in for the kiss. I quickly put my pointer finger in front of my lips. I didn't feel comfortable thinking he probably did this with Gwen when she was here.

"So you'll kiss me too death?" I asked

"No I'll eat you."He said moving my finger and biting my bottom lip. It felt good. I wanted to kiss him but I stopped myself.

"Gwen will let you do that when she gets back." I said pushing him off and getting up and texting back. **Yea but I can't stay for long.** Duncan began to say something.

"Ha! I wish!" Duncan said laughing.

"Sucks to be you." I said just then I got a text back from Al. **Im coming to pick you up right now**. I read it and was going to change.

"Im going to change there's beer in my room if you want some." I said getting up heading to my room with Duncan following right behind.

**Duncan**

I didn't hesitate to follow Amanda to her room for three reasons. One I wanted beer, two I wanted to see her change, and three I didn't want to be bored. As soon as we got to her room she pulled out a 12 pack from under her bed that had two bottles missing. She handed me a beer and went to her closet. As she was rummaging through it I opened my beer and quickly drank. The back of my throat began to burn every time I swallowed the alcohol but I didn't care. I liked it. While I was chugging down the beer Amanda finally started taking of her pants and shirt. That's what I liked about her she wasn't self conscious about herself and she had that I don't give a fuck attitude unlike most girls. As I put the beer down on her dresser I jumped right on her bed with my hands behind my head. I couldn't help but stare at her the whole time. She had on matching black see through underwear that had a flower shaped pattern. Her skin was the color of mine but just a little lighter her boobs were almost as big as Lindsey's and she had long light brown hair with black highlights.

"Take a picture it'll last longer."She said giggling

"I would but I lost my phone."I smiled

"How'd you lose it?"

"Dropped it at a party."

"Figures." She said rolling her eyes. She had put on a white off the shoulder top with a black skirt that stopped half way at her thighs with fish nets and 4 inch heels. She had went into the bathroom I got bored and turned on her TV and turned to MTV which had on a lame scary movie SCREAM. Amanda finally got out with her hair swept to the side straightened with curls at the bottom and for makeup she had put on pink lipstick and black mascara and eyeliner.

"How do I look?"

" I don't know why don't you look in the mirror and see if it doesn't break this time?" I said jokefully

"I can't you already did that the last time you came here ." She said smirking.

"Touché." I said laughing a bit at the lame jokes we exchanged.

"Anyways why are you so dressed up?"

"You never know what can happen." She winked at me

"Amanda you better not!" I yelled. Amanda had already lost her virginity at one of Geoff's party when she was drunk. I know this because I seen her go upstairs making out and grinding on the dude. But I was okay with that but one of my close friends sleeping with somebody that I hated that's where I cross the line. I hated Alejandro everything about him but most of all how he stole Amanda away from me in the sixth grade. Every time I tried to talk to her he had to come and block her away so I just gave up and hanged out with Gwen. If it wasn't for him easing up and hanging with more boys I would probably lost her for good.

"No promises!"She said as she walked out the room.

**Amanda**

I walked out the room leaving Duncan. I went into my kitchen and grabbed lays bar-b-que chips, sat on the counter and started eating. Duncan soon came down a few minuets later.

"Promise not to have sex with him" He said putting both his hands on the counter I was sitting on and kissing me on the cheek. He was trying to persuade me like he does girls at school. He should know by now it doesn't work on me.

"I can make no such promises." I said smirking putting the chips down on the counter and pushing him back a little.

"C'mon Amanda" he said getting irritated.

I liked annoying him it always made me laugh. "As long as you do me a favor."

"What is it."

Before I could answer the doorbell rang.

"Never mind if it happens it happens!" I said pushing Duncan and walking to the door. Leaving him annoyed.

"Then you owe me."He said smirking as I turned around.

"What do you mean?" I questioned putting my arms across my breasts and smirking. He walked over to me and grabbed my arms and put them around his neck. And put his arms around my hips.

"Sex." As he said that one word he started sucking my neck. I stood there. Not in shock, Not in anger, I just stood there. Thinking and wondering about what he said and trying to imagine it Duncan pounding into me. I just can't picture it. It's something I never thought about. I mean I have pictured us making out or kissing even giving him a lap dance as crazy as it is but never sex! As I was still thinking the doorbell rang again. I then came back to reality I pushed Duncan off and ran to the door.

When I answered it there he was the dark tanned boy wearing black skinny jeans and a regular plain white tee. Alejandro. "What took you so long ready to go?"

"Sorry had an annoying guest ." I said turning to look at Duncan.

"Wassup pretty boy." The green haired punk said walking toward me putting his long muscular arms around my hips and put his soft moist lips on my cheek.

I looked at Alejandro he was smiling. "What a childish move."

**Duncan**

As soon as I stopped kissing Amanda's cheek, Alejandro literally snatched her and started making out with her. She tried denying it and trying to push him off but just gave in put her arms around his neck and one of her leg up to his belly button and Alejandro holding it. They never stopped not even to catch their breath. I clenched my hands to make a fist I was getting angry. I pulled Amanda off by the shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Remember if you sleep with this guy you sleep with me!" I said in an angry hush voice. I looked at Alejandro he was smirking and was staring at us pacifically at me.

He could tell he wanted he wanted a fight.

And a fight he would get.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS I NOTICED SOME MISTAKES ON THE LAST CHAPTER AND IM SO SORRY!:( I DOUBLED CHECK THIS TIME SO PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!:D**

**Amanda**

I couldn't believe what Alejandro and Duncan were doing I was pissed, I mean passing me back and forth like a toy who do they take me for! As me and Alejandro walked to the I couldn't help but scowl at him. He opened the car door smiling at me to come in.

"I don't need you opening the door for me I can do it by myself thank you very much." I said still scowling at him as I pushed him away from the door.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked his face looked confused I looked at him for a while in a surprised shock on the inside.

"You and Duncan passing me back and forth like some kind of toy!" I yelled

He smiled once again and looked as if he was going to say something. He opened his mouth and took in the warm breeze but before the first word came out his lips his changed. Hardened and stern, his eyebrows went down and he took no time to say the words he wanted to like he had done I didn't know what he was about to say but I do know he was pissed."Why the fuck do you have a hickey on your neck!?" I was confused of what he said not knowing what he was talking about "_what hickey?" _ I turned around and bent a little to his side mirror and grabbed the mirror showing my reflection I tilted my head upwards coming face to face with a red spot the size of a grape. I watched the red mark wondering how it got there then it hit me. "Duncan!" I muttered under my breath only loud enough for me to hear or so I thought. "What?" I turned around only to be facing Alejandro with the same stern look on his face but my attention soon went to my house as I seen a movement by my curtains out the corner of my eye. There stood a evil little smirk that the green haired delinquent owned ."Bastard!" Alejandro soon caught what I was looking at and opened his mouth only to show clinched teeth rubbing together. He was pissed and you don't want to be by a pissed Alejandro he would swear under his breath in Spanish, start hitting things while trying to make it look like he didn't mean too and would stay in that bad mood until calmed. I fucked up for the night I thought letting my warm hand slap my forehead. So I don't want to fuck up and be bored even more so I just told Ale to leave and he then tried to act like he just didn't want to go but I knew he wanted to go all the way home and forget about today. The last part was what I wanted to do to so I told him it was okay. And he drove off for the night.

I walked back to my house opening he door and closing it behind me and sat down on the couch were Duncan was.

"Already back what happened?" The boy had said with a cocky grin.

"You already know exactly what happened." I said pissed but I let when tiny smile form on my lips and he took it like he was forgiven. I could never stay mad at Duncan I dont know why its something about him that always makes me smile. And also one of the things I hate about him. Because he knew no matter what he did I would always forgive and he liked the feeling of being accepted no matter how trouble, fights, and affairs he got into and no matter how much he fucks up he'll still be accepted just thinking about this made me smile but getting in depth made me wonder.

If he ever cheated on someone will he be forgiven, If he ever said he hated someone will he be forgiven, If he ever broke a heart will he be forgiven? Now what if all those things he did to me? No I should stop thinking about that were not even dating so how could all of these things be done to me the person who knew Duncan for so long? The person who always accepted him? The person who had tingling sensation in my stomach every time he said something nice every time he touched me or even looked my way. All these things I felt but yet never would show it or admit it. Because knowing deep down he had a place in his heart for Gwen. A place that is probably bigger than my place, just thinking about this made me angry but sadness fills that anger wich brings tears. I sounded selfish because I know deep down I have those same feelings for Alejandro as Duncan did for Gwen but I hide those feelings. Thinking things would be over for our friendship if I confessed. But could make a new relationship, one so new to the both of us not because its our first one but because it was our first with each other. I didn't want to take the risk of losing Al and Duncan if I confessed to them. I didn't want our friendship to be stomped out over a silly feeling called love.

As I was still in thought I didn't notice I had tears in my eyes until I felt the coldness of the wetness on my cheek and quickly wiped it off but not quick enough as Duncan took notice. "Amanda whats wrong? Did make you mad?" He asked with that same concerned face I came to love over the years when he was serious. "Oh no your fine Duncan. I was just thinking about something." I tilted my head to the ground staring at my feet who were fiddling with each other.

**DUNCAN**

I know Amanda better than anybody and I could tell something was up even a blind man could tell. I hated seeing her this way. Because it never took long for me to miss that go get girl personality she has. I didn't know how to help but I tried the best I knew how. I pushed her on the couch by a hug, both of our feet on the couch my hand on her waist and her hands under her face. We layed in the direction of the T.V. I haven't been so close to her like this in what felt like ages I missed this comfortable thing we used to do I missed a lot of things about her that brought up back old memories. I have always had this comfortable bond that me and Gwen didn't share don't get me wrong I have one with her but Amanda's was deep.

Hers was the first feeling that even felt close to love or just being cared about. My mom and I didn't even have this feeling even though I loved her to death. Amanda was just different as over used as it was it was true that one sentence explained it all _She was different. _And the more I thought about the more different she was and the more we became more than best friends in my mind.

Only best friends.

As I held onto her I felt her heart beating rapidly but soon slowing down until we were both asleep.

**SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE 6 MONTHS NOW?LOL. BUT IM BACK MICROSFT WAS BEING STUPID IM NOW TYPING MY STUFF IN OPEN OFFICE AND I HAVE TO SAY I IKE IT BETTER.C: THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWD AND THIS IS A DUNCAN AND GWEN FAN FIC! TRUST ME GWEN JUST HASENT GOTTEN IN THE PICTURE YET BUT SHES COMING I HOPE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THATS WHY THEY KEPT TALKING ABOUT HER NOW.:D ANYWAYS HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER REVIEW!**


End file.
